


the erlking

by chailattemusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Choking, Hunt, M/M, blood cw, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: The Erlking rules the land of faerie, delighted as he hunts his prey. He cannot be outrun, only delayed.





	the erlking

Dusk. An in between time, when the world shifts on its axis and everything is slightly sideways, when reality bends to let the unnatural slip through the cracks. It’s a time of transformation, and opportunity. It is the ideal time for a hunt.

Matt is sure his breathing has never been so loud as it is now, as he weaves between trees and crashes through the brush. It’s like a drumbeat in his ears, in, out, in, out, and he wishes he could silence it. Even the barest exhale seems to bounce off the trees and echo through the forest, giving away his position.

Still, he runs, because he has no other choice.

He doesn’t need to hear the Erlking to know he’s behind him, to know that his footsteps are steady and strong where Matt’s are harried and uncertain. The fallen autumn leaves crunch loudly under his shoes; another giveaway, the forest itself betraying him to the king who calmly stalks Matt while the sun sets and the light slowly drains away.

One mistake and he’s done. Matt runs on.

His chest starts to ache, pain radiating through his lungs. His legs twinge as the muscles tire out and only adrenaline keeps him on his feet, keeps him moving. Matt shakes his head to get the hair out of his eyes, nearly tripping as he does, but he catches himself, still pushing. The forest rushes by in a blur of brown and green, colors muddled as Matt’s mind struggles to keep escape within his sights.

Somewhere behind him– ten feet, twenty, a hundred, Matt can’t tell while he moves– he hears laughter. It’s deep and rumbling, the laugh of someone who already knows he’s won. Matt doesn’t want to give him that satisfaction. He _won’t_.

When his legs scream with every step and his lungs are about to burst, Matt sees a dip in the forest ground, the elevation bending. A hill, sloping down. His instincts are to glance over his shoulder, to find out whether his pursuer sees him before he takes the leap, but even that much time will doom him. It’s the only chance Matt might have.

He reaches out, catching a tree trunk with his left hand and using the force of it jerking his body to propel himself down and over the slope’s edge. The bark digs into his soft flesh, pain biting into his palm. Matt ignores it as he careens down, feet slipping, legs bowing. The slope is sharper than he’d expected and he stumbles, suppressing a cry as he falls to the ground and starts rolling.

The brush cuts at his arms, brought up to shield his face. Every thump of his body twisting and falling pounds his eardrums and the ground bashes into his legs, his sides, beating him all the way down the hill, and his heart sings its despair at his mistake.

The slope flattens and Matt slows down, landing hard on his belly.

He wheezes, trying to get his arms and legs under him, trying to _move_ , but pain lances through him and he yells, falling back down. Dead leaves crunch under his chest and dirt smears on his face as his head thumps down. He can see blades of grass in front of his face, drawn in and pushed back like waves with the rhythm of his harsh, noisy breaths. Beyond it, his extended hand is stained a bright, comical red with blood from a fresh wound, the shade like a beacon in the dull forest around him.

For a moment only the quiet of the forest surrounds him and Matt is the loudest thing in it. He struggles to collect himself but his body refuses to move, and he swears he can feel where new bruises are blossoming across his skin, marking every inch of his failure.

Something solid thunks into the small of his back. Matt cries out again, digging his fingers into the grass and leaves beneath him.

“Such a shame.” The Erlking’s voice is deep and trawling, and he tisks at Matt. “I even gave you a head start.”

Matt blinks and looks up into Taliesin’s face. His hair is perfectly slicked back, his clothes undisturbed, as though he’d been casually strolling and found Matt by chance. He looks every inch like Matt’s friend except for his eyes, which trail over Matt’s bruised body with a dark, unsettling hunger. He has his boot planted on Matt’s back, pinning him, and he grinds it down. Matt winces and Taliesin laughs again, a deep chortle that crawls down Matt’s spine.

“But,” he continues, “I suppose it never _was_ fair, to hunt you on my own grounds.”

Between harsh breaths, Matt manages to spit out, “Not really.”

Taliesin grins at that and removes his boot to kneel down next to Matt. A moment later it’s replaced by a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing. Taliesin’s palms are smooth and hot, burning down Matt’s spine like fire. “Look at you,” he coos, stroking his thumb across Matt’s pulse point. “Laid out for me. It’s as though you didn’t even _try_.” His thumb curls to dig his sharp nail into Matt’s skin, and Matt swears it feels thicker, stronger, like a claw. Taliesin leans closer, until his lips brush against Matt’s ear. “As if you _wanted this_ ,” he growls, his words harsh against his soft breaths.

“Fuck you,” Matt sneers. He can taste dirt when his lips move but he no longer has the choice of sitting up, Taliesin’s hand locked around his neck.

Taliesin acts like he didn’t hear it. Instead his other hand drifts over Matt’s shoulder and sweeps down to his palm, pulling it up and turning it to see where the tree bark dug into Matt’s skin. Taliesin’s eyes light up and he flashes his teeth in a disgusting mock of a smile, beacon white behind thin lips.

Without a word he brings Matt’s hand closer, his tongue darting out to lick a long stripe up the middle, collecting the shining red blood from the wound. Matt flinches but can’t break from Taliesin’s grip, shuddering as Taliesin hums his approval. “Delicious,” he murmurs with zeal, dropping Matt’s hand back to the ground. “It’s been some time since I had such a pretty meal.”

“Taliesin–” Matt starts, stopping when Taliesin’s nails dig into his neck again, so deep he’s sure they’ll draw blood, and he yells.

“Manners,” Taliesin says quietly.

Matt frowns and growls out, “My _lord_ ,” in the most disdainful tone he can manage. “Haven’t you had enough fun?”

Taliesin releases his neck and runs his hand up, threading his fingers through Matt’s hair. He grips tight and _yanks_ , pulling Matt’s head up so fast his mind spins. “On the contrary, pet,” Taliesin rumbles, tilting his head as his gaze bores into Matt. “The fun is just beginning.”

He pulls hard until Matt is sitting up, aching knees pressed to the dirt, head tilted back so he’s forced to look up at Taliesin. Taliesin’s hand tightens in his hair and he says, “Generally there are some rules as to how these things go. But I’ve never cared for rules. So I think,” he steps closer as he speaks, until his hips are inches from Matt’s faces, “that instead of _devouring_ my prey, I’d like a little treat first.”

Matt bares his teeth, a poor imitation of an animal’s warning. Taliesin only smiles at it, his free hand drifting to his belt as he pulls it loose. Matt deliberately keeps his eyes on Taliesin’s face and notices the bright red smear of his blood around Taliesin’s lips.

“Focus,” Taliesin hisses, pulling Matt’s hair again to direct his gaze down. He’s pulled his cock out, idly working the soft flesh between his fingers. “This is an honor not many will have,” he says with another laugh. “Consider yourself _very_ privileged.”

Matt can’t resist a small snort. “Doesn’t look like much.”

Taliesin flashes him another smile and Matt’s heart trips when he looks up and sees _fangs_ , pressing at Taliesin’s lips, sharp as daggers. “Matthew, darling,” he purrs, “you should know better than anyone not to assume.”

His hand presses hard on the back of Matt’s head, steering his mouth to Taliesin’s cock. Matt keeps his lips firmly clamped shut, but Taliesin doesn’t push as he expects. He waits, still working his cock, and Matt is forced to watch as it slowly fills and thickens. He tenses as it grows, stiffening under Taliesin’s hand, and Taliesin presses him forward again until the head rubs along Matt’s lips. It’s hot as a bonfire, the skin velvet soft, and he whines when he tastes Taliesin’s precome smearing over his mouth.

“You should have been more compliant,” Taliesin says, trailing his thumb down Matt’s skull, a claw edging over the skin. “It would’ve been easier to work up from the start. Now you’ll have precious little time to adjust.”

His nail digs in hard and Matt yelps. Taliesin slips easily into his open mouth and thrusts in, choking Matt on his now-massive cock, the width of it stretching his mouth painfully. Matt gags and struggles, bringing weak hands up to press at Taliesin’s legs. Taliesin releases his cock and puts his other hand around the back of Matt’s head, holding him there with iron strength. He presses slow and steady to force his cock deeper into Matt’s mouth.

Matt whines and works his tongue around the flesh, trying to make room for him to breathe. All it does is make Taliesin sigh, his cock twitching in Matt’s mouth. “Such a pretty thing,” he mutters with staggered breaths. “Oh, sweetling, you’re so lucky it was me who snatched you up. You wouldn’t be able to handle this if I weren’t being so kind.”

Matt’s brow furrows and he tries to object but the thick cock obscures all his words and he chokes again. Tears fall from his eyes as he jerks and retches, hands gripping Taliesin’s thighs like vices as he futilely tries to push back.

“Yes, yes, I know,” Taliesin coos. “Relax, dear. Shhhh.”

Matt whimpers again, hating how Taliesin’s tone soothes over him, running gently down his spine and calming his panic. He tries again to push or draw back but Taliesin’s hands tighten in his hair and he’s held effortlessly down.

Taliesin holds him there for what feels like hours. His cock pulses faintly and Matt can taste precome on his tongue but Taliesin doesn’t move, simply waits as Matt tries not to gag again. He’s breathing carefully through his nose, tongue flailing to keep his mouth from going dry, unintentionally tasting the warm flesh in his mouth. It’s bitter, like hot poison. Taliesin hums or murmurs approving things as Matt does this, words that Matt tries his best to tune out.

“There,” he says, breaking the relative silence and making Matt’s heart jump. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Of course you made it more difficult than it had to be, but I couldn’t expect you to be perfectly obedient. That would be just too perfect, wouldn’t it?”

Matt does his best to glare up at Taliesin from his tear-reddened eyes.

“Yes.” Taliesin grins. “You’re impatient, I know. Don’t worry. I’ll give you something you won’t forget for quite some time.” His hand curls in Matt’s hair and he pulls him down, thrusting forward at the same moment.

Matt chokes so hard his whole body jerks, a high whine escaping him. Taliesin draws back and thrusts again, starting a punishing rhythm that Matt struggles to adjust to. The leaves crunch loudly beneath them, Matt’s knees digging deep into the dirt and shoes scraping where he’s bracing himself. He keeps his eyes closed, knowing the only thing he’ll see if he opens them is Taliesin’s hips pushing in, forcing his cock ever deeper. Matt wonders if it’s bottomless, if some twisted magic will keep him choking forever as he gasps and groans against the press of hot flesh on his tongue.

“Pretty thing,” Taliesin purrs, stroking his hand down the back of Matt’s head. “How did no one ever catch you before? I can’t imagine you’ve gone unclaimed for so long without some kind of...” He pauses to thrust in again, chuckling as Matt’s throat works around his cock. “ _Protection_ ,” he finishes.

He draws out, spit dripping off his cock and Matt’s lips. Matt coughs, shaking, barely held up by the grip Taliesin has on his hair. Taliesin spends a long minute staring at Matt’s wrecked face with a content smile.

Matt’s throat hurts and he can feel how puffy his lips are from being stretched open. He stares into some middle space beyond Taliesin’s body, only thinking of his own breaths, the ache in his knees, the hot pulse of blood in his eardrums as the fear and adrenaline slowly lose their kick.

“Is it Marisha?” Taliesin asks, tilting his head to meet Matt’s eyes. “Does she have some charm on you, something that kept you from me? Or do you know your own spells? Do you _realize_ how valuable you are?”

Matt huffs, eyes drifting from Taliesin to take in the forest around them. The sun has set and the forest’s warm browns and greens have turned bleak, taking on a cold blue tint that paints everything with an edge of darkness. It creeps under Matt’s bones and steals what little warmth he has. In an hour or so all the color will be gone and Matt will be trapped in shadows with this beast staring down at him.

When Matt doesn’t answer Taliesin snorts. “I’ll take that as a no. Consider that the last chance you had to defend your case.” He adjusts his hold on Matt and presses him forward again, and Matt sees no point in fighting. He opens easily, shivering as Taliesin’s coal-hot flesh spears through his mouth and down his throat.

“This will be faster if you cooperate,” Taliesin encourages lightly, one hand slipping beneath Matt’s face to pet under his chin, his nails tracing over the scruffy beard. “Open your throat for me, darling,” he coos, hand shifting down to Matt’s neck and rubbing gently, encouraging him to relax. Matt breathes out hard as Taliesin pushes deeper, his cock slipping in so far that Matt’s sure he’ll suffocate. He breathes desperately through his nose, hands tensing where they still hold Taliesin’s thighs and hating that he’s the only support Matt has in this moment, a pillar and a prison.

“Perfect,” Taliesin grunts as he finally bottoms out. “Doesn’t that feel good, pet?”

Matt whimpers, the sound muffled. Even as Taliesin speaks, Matt’s choking calms, the tension unspooling from his body like loose thread, and his eyes go hooded. His tongue flutters under Taliesin’s dick, running down the shaft, the head too far back for him to taste anymore. Taliesin murmurs something else but he can’t hear it past the low, warm pulse of his praise that’s settling in the back of his mind.

Taliesin’s hand loosens in Matt’s hair, petting gently and playing with the strands. It makes Matt shiver and he swallows around the cock in his mouth, earning a low moan from Taliesin.

He starts thrusting again, slower, working himself deep in Matt’s throat in a rhythm. Matt wants to pull away, to fight and spit and beat his hands on Taliesin’s thighs, but every time he thinks of it Taliesin’s voice comes back to him, telling him how _good_ it feels, and his mind settles. 

The darkness has fallen around them in full when Taliesin pushes one last time and grunts, working his hips as his cock throbs, and he crushes Matt’s faces against his crotch to spill deep into him. Briefly Matt loses his ability to breathe and he starts to panic, but it’s over in seconds and Taliesin is pulling out as Matt coughs on his spend. “Lovely,” Taliesin pants, tucking himself back into his pants. “I’ve never been happier skipping a meal for the dessert.”

Matt blinks, his senses slowly coming back up to him, and with them a rising sense of disgust in the base of his gut. He retches and falls to the ground, dry heaving. His back arches and his fingers clutch at the ground, digging, as though they can free him from his horror. None of Taliesin’s seed comes up and yet Matt can taste the bitterness on the back of his throat, and he heaves again.

Taliesin tuts at him. “How ungrateful. You people never understand the gifts you’re given.”

Matt shakes his head a few times and manages to look up at Taliesin’s relaxed stance, his perfect composure, complete with pursed lips as he watches Matt struggling. When Matt meets his gaze he smiles again, teeth too bright in the dark forest, like a cat going for the kill. “You’re lucky,” he says, moving close again. Matt flinches and scrambles away but Taliesin’s too fast, grabbing the back of his shirt and hoisting Matt up too fast to settle on his feet, dropping him into a stumble.

Taliesin laughs. “I like you. I think I’ll keep you.”

Matt freezes and starts to say, “No–!” but when he looks up the forest is already gone; all he can see are Taliesin’s deep, hungry eyes and a deadly predator’s smile.  
  



End file.
